Velvet Cattleya
by monkichi ryu
Summary: Yohji x Schuldich. Shounen Ai. This is my first attempt with these two characters. Please R/R. Thank you and enjoy. Summary: Kudou has gotten lung cancer. Will he be able to confront his truce with the German? Only time will tell.
1. Part One

"Where are my pack of cigarettes?" Yohji muttered, while searching all over his bedroom for them. His clothes were flung into the air, tossed to the side and all his draws opened up like staircases. His room had became more of a natural desaster then it was before.  
  
Damn it! He wanted a nicotine now!  
  
Last thing he remembered. He had left them on the table before opening up the shop.   
He had probably lefted on the counter while flirting with the female customers again. Or probably have smoked the last one yesterday?  
  
A short blond stood outside his bedroom "What's the matter, Yohji-kun?" Omi asked in his cheerful toning voice; carrying a broomstick and a dusting pan. "You seem to be making a total mess..." He continued, blinking at the choatic room before he set himself back to doing part of his chores.  
  
The tall blond glanced at the youngster, crouching down on his knee and having the other leg up and his arm resting on his kneecap before him. "Ah well. I can't seem to find my pack of cigarettes, kiddo." He answered lazily; looking through a box that contained a pile of old junk that had playboy magazines, beer bottles and old pictures of his pervious female dates he once had gone out with.   
  
"Hmm." He thought to himself. "Looks like I might have finished the whole pack already." Yohji shrugged and gave up looking. He really needed a nicotine to calm down. And yet he had another yahoo argument with the red-head earlier. He was quite stressed.  
  
"Well I'm going to go back to work now." The youngster chirped making his way back downstairs to help with the clean up. "Tomorrow is your duty to watch the shop" Omi reminded him.   
  
The tall blond nodded his head while he tries to clear up his own mess before he prepares himself for a night out at the bar.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The night came. Neon lights flickered on the streets like glittering stars through-out the city district of Tokyo. It had been a pretty quiet afternoon for the playboy after the disagreement he had with the unproclaim leader. The playboy had dozed off shortly afterwards he had cleaned up his own messy room. Kudou had set his alarm clock at midnight so he could greet some females and have a few drinks at his usual night-clubs.  
  
Yohji tossed back and forth in his bed for a few minutes before his clock started to ring like mad. He didn't feel comfortable. The tall blond set up placing his hand over his face while he brushed his hair back. He leaned back against the head-board and sighed. "What the hell is wrong with me today?" Yohji thought quietly, pressing the off button to the damned clock on the side of table lamp.   
  
The playboy got up and sat on the side of the mattress. He clenched his hand on above his chest. Nah, it couldn't be. It was probably some minor chest pain from working and cleaning all day. Kudou glanced at his alarm clock; it was twelve pass one. Ah heck why not? He grabbed his jeans from below the bed and his T-shirt that was flung onto the chair. The tall blond hurl them on quickly as possible or he might wake up the others.   
  
He ran downstairs and snatched his jacket from the coat rack and headed out the door. The tall blond left a small yellow sticky note on the fridge; just in case the unproclaimed leader starts snapping at him when he gets back.  
  
Kudou sniffed the evening air as he walked down the bright lights of wonderful Tokyo. He walked several blocks down the long paved road and made a turn. "Ah this is life." The playboy thought to himself. Yohji continued trotting down the path which lead into an alley way. He then directed himself to a small staircase that lead down to the club.  
  
People everywhere were dancing and drinking happily. Some were overly drunk and had crashed on the side. The place was surrounded with extreme hyperactive techno music. He sat himself down at the bar comfortablely, ordering a large size beer and munched on a few chips and peanuts that was served.   
  
This was certainly his place for quiet times. Females. Cigarettes. Beers. It was quite the best place to get away from things.   
  
Well. Well. If it isn't Balinese? A familar voice sang in his head. Yohji glanced around the club. Shit! Where the hell is that bastard?! He cursed angerily. For sure if he did find that annoying German he was going to tear him apart from head to toe.   
  
Just great. First the red-head and now -him-! Just what he needed for a break... 


	2. Part Two

Author's Thoughts and Feelings: This is probably the most challenging fanfic for me. Well because I'm not quite familar with these two characters - personality wise. But I hope it turns out the way I expected to. This fanfic is dedicated to Evil FiccieWriter.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Schuldich was nowhere to be found. He sighed and sat back down again. The playboy shouldn't get so irritated about these things or perhaps he was just being plain delusional?   
  
He laid back against the bar and watched the pretty ladies on the side, who were few metres away from him. They were swaying, swinging and rocked wildly on the dance floor. The only thing he wanted the most at the moment was probably a nice cigarette over a gorgeous women over eighteen.  
  
"Don't mind if I join you?" The voiced spoke out in a nasal tone and prop himself next to the drunk man; who was two seats away from the tall blond. "Hmm." Yohji thought. The person did not sound like a nice and sexy female in what he had calculated? He raised an eye brow in thought again.   
  
Kudou faced back to the bartender and took a sip of his beer. Perhaps he might be able to see who the person might be, who sat down beside him on his right hand side. Okay. So it was not any beautiful young girl who he might have been able to have a long decent chit-chat with, but who knows?  
  
He turned his over to his guest and nearly jumped out of his seat. The tall blond almost spitted out the golden-bubbly liquid he was drinking.  
  
Surprise. Surprise...  
  
What a nice day? The playboy rolled his eyes and grumbled. It was the firery orange-headed German himself. What was he thinking?! Who he had thought the person who have appeared to be an elegant maiden? That was just plain sick and disgusting!  
  
"What do you want?" Yohji growled, trying not to pay any attention to the German.   
  
Schuldich threw a wide smirk and gulped down his can of beer. "I thought you might like some company?" He laughed, lounging against the bar table and began gazing the side view of the tall blond kitten. The firery headed German sounded like he was drunk; but most likely to be messin' around with the blondie for a bit, till he gets bored him.   
  
"Crazy German." The playboy thought. Luckily Schuldich wasn't in his mind-reading moods, since he wanted to just have fun. At least he was having a somewhat a safe day.  
  
Besides it was outside of their many Schwarz missions. A little entertainment won't hurt, would it?  
  
Kudou closed his eyes and tried to remain cool with the bastard next to him; even though he was having trouble without smoking for once. "I don't need your company. Thanks for your offer." He murmured.  
  
Possibly coming out tonight wasn't such a great idea afterall. He had to bump right into the wrong person at the wrong time. His attitude was worst than Aya and him having a fight over non-sense. The tall blond was used to it every now and then, but the German was another story.  
  
"Awe! C'mon...." Schuldich grinned maniacally with amusement. "Don't back out on me now, pretty boy." He lowered his hand in the same snacking bowl the playboy was devouring on. The German wasn't having much luck with the Balinese kitty he wanted to screw around with him so bad.   
  
Yohji rosed up from his seat. "Shut up, Schuldich!" He spat out, making his way towards the men's washroom. Unfortunitely that someone had to follow behind him when he wasn't looking. He pulled the door handle and made his way inside. 


	3. Part Three

The playboy walked over to the sink. He then turned on the faucet and let the small waterfall run till it was absolutely freezing cold. The tall blond ran his hands over and splashed his face over with water. He stood there staring at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't look too well. And his chest had started to hurt again.  
  
The mastermind came in few seconds before Kudou closed the door the behind him. Schuldich leaned on to a wall that stuck out between the door and the aisle of sinks. He gazed at tall blond quietly and was actually minding his own business for once.  
  
He then took out a lighter and a pack of nicotine.   
  
Yohji glared back pretended the annoying German wasn't there. How wonderful?! He indeed needed a cigarette right now and the guy he hates has it! Not that he was jealous or anything in particular, but all he wanted was a something to smoke and cool off for the time being.   
  
God! He was having the worst day of his life! What more that could be worst?  
  
Schuldich lite up the cigarette and inhaled nice and slow. And placed his them back in his green blazer pockets.  
  
Kudou winced in agony, placing his hand over his chest. Why did it have to hurt now when the crazy German that was eyeing him every single seconds? Hell. It would be illegal for to take something from his own enemy.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
It was a crazy idea, but what can he do when he barely have any cash on himself?  
  
The tall blond kept wondering if he should take the chance and take it from him? Yeah. He maybe did have some misunderstanding with Schuldich, but heck? He messed with his skull? And he should deserve pack of cigarettes for him doing that?! Probably...  
  
That would definitely even things up a bit from his usual hassale with that bastard.  
  
The German mastermind cocked his head. "What the he--?" He thought. Perhaps the tall blond was getting old afterall? It was probably heart burn or some sickness syndrom?  
  
"Hey Yohji. You alright?" Schuldich spoke trying to sound sincere, while smoking the rest of his nicotine.  
  
Was the playboy playing stupid tricks on him? It seem like it, but he wasn't sure exactly. And reading the blond headed kitty's thoughts didn't seem like a good idea right now. He would probably tell him buzz off as usual. And most likely he will.  
  
Kudou raised an eye brow. "And why would you care?" He questionned walking up to the German red-head.  
  
"Che..." The mastermind swore."Then why am I asking you?" Placing his hand into pants pocket. "You acting quite funny today playboy..." He continued glancing over his shoulder waiting for a decent answer. If not it was probably something else otherwise.  
  
The tall blond did not answer. He took his chance while the German was not looking. He clenched his fist into a ball and strike Schuldich across the face. The punch slammed against his cheek bones as he jolt back against another wall and slid down. It had hit him pretty hard enough. He glanced up at Kudou. "Hey what's the big idea?!" He snarled.   
  
Yohji took the pack of cigarettes and the lighter from the German's green jacket. And took off from the back door from the bathroom and headed back onto the streets.  
  
Schuldich blinked and got back onto his feet. "And I thought I was the bad guy..."   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry if this fic sounds lousy. I'm wasn't feeling well when I was typing this up.  



	4. Part Four

Yohji returned to the shop and tossed the keys on the side of the table. It was almost six o'clock which meant that Koneko will be opened in matters of few hours and of course the school girls would be admiring them at the front of the shop; rooting, cheering and screaming out their names.  
  
The playboy would surely miss that once he head back upstairs to slumber.  
  
Kudou headed over to the compact-size refridgerator; which was hidden behind and below the counter-top with the casheir and coat rack. He grabbed a cold can of beer and headed back over to the table.  
  
Yohji tossed himself down on a wooden chair and comfortablely lite up one cigarette from the pack, he had previously stole from the Mastermind. The tall blond sighed quietly and boozed down his beer in glups.  
  
For once. He had never done something that stupid before. He had just snatched something from his own enemy? He was seriously out of his mind. No one was there to witness it, but the irritating German; himself. And for sure, Schuldich would want to even things up a bit now.   
  
Afterall he did stole his pack of nicotine?  
  
The tall blond heard rustling from upstairs. It was probably Omi, who was preparing to go to school before the wonderful girls starts screeching at the door. The soccer boy and the red-head were still sleeping soundly in their rooms; which was a good thing because he wouldn't want to have a big headache from those two, if they did woke up just now.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The sun relaxingly rose up from the east. And begin shining its warmth glowing light with the mixture of yellow and orange colours into Koneko.Yohji glanced up at the staircase. It was time for him to get back into his bed. He got up from his chair and made his way up the stairs.   
  
The younster hurried downstairs and met the playboy half way.  
  
"Yohji-kun? I - I thought you were going to watch the shop?" He wailed giving his usual innocent look at the older man. The tall blond ran his hair through Omi's hair. "Not today kiddo. I'm tired out..." He answered sleepily, and entered his room across from the blond younster's.   
  
"B-but Yohji-kun?!"  
  
Ken walked out from his room rubbing eyes. "Oi. What's going on?" He asked mumbling. Unfortunitely the hot-head was still half asleep. He probably wouldn't remember the last word, the blond youngster had told him to do.  
  
The young blond youngster glanced at the soccerboy. "Yohji-kun doesn't want to watch the shop today. You won't mind doing an extra day for him?" He chuckled while he made his way downstairs into the shop.  
  
"I have to go to school now. Later Ken-kun!" Omi said cheerfully and headed out the back door.  
  
Ken nodded and went back into room to sleep.   
  
Finally peace at last. No one was there to badger him about such and such. Kudou took off his jacket along with his shirt and threw across the room. He sat back leaning his head against the back board till he was really tired to actaully lie down.  
  
The playboy was lied shirtless; belly down in his bed with one arm hanging off the mattress. He nuzzled half of his face within the softness of his pillow. "Today just isn't my day..." Yohji thought miserablely narrowing his eyes and slowly settle to sleep.  
  
Perhaps it will all be over once he wakes up from this nightmare.  
  
Aya would give the usual curfew about not watching the shop like he was suppose to. And the hot-head would give him the usual kick in the head with his soccer ball when he's not doing his job when he starts slacking off or start his playboy flirtatious mood with the female costumers.  
  
It will be over soon...  



End file.
